Son Goku
Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the son of Bardock and Gine, the younger brother of Raditz, the husband of Chi-Chi (and Grayfia Lucefuge from Age 961), the father of Gohan, Goten, Xicor (likely Age 800) and Chrysant (Age 963), the grandfather of Pan, and later the ancestor of Goku Jr. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Biography Dragon Ball XYZ Goku fought in remastered series Cure Beauty, Saton and Goku Black. His base form is way stronger than himself as Super Saiyan Blue from Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Goku's age is 236 years old, because he wished for eternal life and made himself young, then in age 941 he has revived suicided Vegeta. Transformations He can transorm Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3 and even 4 (Goku Black, went into Barbarous Super Saiyan Rose, which is Super Saiyan 4 + Super Saiyan Rose), also can attain Ultra Instinct, because XYZ going after Dragon Ball Super. Super Saiyan Blue He can use it after DBS Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x25, x100 Goku used it for first time against Princess form Cure Beauty Super Saiyan 3 Blue Combination of Super Saiyan 3 and Blue. Goku used it for first time against Holy Frieza, Cooler and Snower. He also used it against Enraged Limit Breaker Stella Vermillion Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct -Sign-: Also known as the Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct -Sign- is a rare and fabled technique that Goku initially learned of from Whis, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. Much faster opponents would still be able to bypass these defenses. Goku reaches this state in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- transformation, achieved after he was pushed to his absolute limits. He hasn't mastered the state, however, and cannot enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use this version of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary, and it has a great strain on Goku's body. Ultra Instinct: The problems exemplified with Ultra Instinct -Sign-, mainly that of not being able to fully utilize attack and defense, were a key factor in preventing Goku from fighting on an equal playing field with Jiren. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Goku was able to fully break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Goku reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to blitz and injure Jiren, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him. Used it against Goku Black Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct -Sign- The combination of Ultra Instinct -Sign- and Super Saiyan. Used it against Goku Black and Saton Super Saiyan White Ultimate Godly Transformaion. Goku used it for first time against Frost Omni-Perfect Super Saiyan The power of Omni-King and 42 precures. Goku used it for first time against Dark Goten. 5th Dimensional Powered Super Saiyan The most powerful Saiyan transformation in Dragon Ball XYZ. Goku used it for the first time against Unknown Saton Fusion. 5th Dimensional Powered Super Saiyan Kaioken x20 Goku used it for the first time against Unknown Saton Fusion. Gallery SSGSS Goku.png|Goku's 5-Dimensional SSJ Form Goku vs Satonist.jpg|5DSSJ Goku's Instant Kamehameha Goku SSJP448c vs Crescendo Omega-Satonist.png|5DSSJ Goku vs Unknown Saton Fusion Goku XYZ SSJ Pantone 488c.png Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters with wrong design